<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>yours will be a happy future by irisandlily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369820">yours will be a happy future</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily'>irisandlily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azur | Inigo/Gerome if you squint, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, chrobin family, love me some lucina angst, lucina angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did you leave, Lucina?”<br/>“I did not wish to get in the way.” she answers, “I don’t belong in this time, and I would not have myself become a burden on them.”<br/>“Lucina.” Tiki sighs, and reaches over to grasp her hand, “Chrom and Robin would never see you as a burden. You should know this by now. They love you as equally as they do the present Lucina.”<br/>“I-” she swallows thickly, “I’m not-”<br/>“You ARE their daughter.” Tiki squeezes her hand, “Spend as much time as you can with them until the day comes that death takes them.” she smiles, “With all you’ve been through, don’t you think you deserve to be happy? To make new memories with them?”</p><p>My piece for the Fire Emblem Writer's Zine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Writer's Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>yours will be a happy future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love writing about my daughter Lucina and I'm so happy with how this turned out 😭<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“You’re leaving us, aren’t you?” Robin’s voice is quiet, a whisper in the dead of night, full of sorrow, pulling at Lucina’s steeled heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll not have myself become a burden. On Chrom or you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucina we’ve talked about this before, you could never be a burden on us. You’re our daughter.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Even so, this is something I’ve chosen to do, long before the Fell Dragon was defeated.” the queen reaches toward her, removing the butterfly mask from her eyes. Lucina looks away, and Robin pulls her into a hug, begging, <strong>pleading</strong> for her to stay.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry… but I’ve chosen my path.” she gently pulls away and takes the mask from her hands. Her mother’s warm and comforting embrace already began to chip away at the mask so carefully crafted and built up for wherever fate would lead Lucina, away from her family.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cannot linger any longer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She cages her heart as she puts the mask back on and turns away. “Please- don’t try to search for me. I can’t come back.” she slips through the cleft in the castle wall, leaving her mother to stare after her, calling out her name as Lucina disappears in the night.</em>
</p><p>Little more than a month later, Lucina finds herself in a familiar town north of Ylisstol. Since she left, she has been traveling around the country, helping with any problems of Risen or bandits.</p><p>She rents a room at an inn and decides to take a walk through the marketplace, inquiring about any work a mercenary such as herself might find. She stops in front of a bookstore and stares at a book on display. She picks it up and recognizes it immediately.</p><p>
  <em>When Morgan disappears in the middle of the night, on the eve of their mother’s birthday, Lucina spares no expense in searching for him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The first place she looks is the place Robin was last seen, close to the borders of Ylisse and Plegia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she arrives there, the earth and surrounding forest are scorched. No plants grow, no animals dwell there. It is dead and desolate from the battle that took place years ago.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The battle that took the life of her Mother and Father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s empty, but she searches, shouting Morgan’s name until her voice is hoarse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She receives no answer, and she continues her search elsewhere. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She travels to every corner of Ylisse, stopping at every town and village, every rural farm, looking for her brother. She asks the villagers. The townspeople, the traveling mercenaries.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one has seen him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She returns to Ylisstol after three months.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Almost a week after her return, Lucina goes to her mother’s study. Over the years Morgan was using it as his own study of sorts. Reading through their mother’s journals and notes. Lucina would often join him, as he would often join her in sorting through their father’s own study.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She runs a hand along the spines of the books, a collection of Ylisse’s history, and her mother’s own writings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina’s fingers stop at a blue book with gold lettering emboldened on the spine. She traces the letters with a finger before taking the book out from the shelf to examine it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <span class="u">Tales of the Crown Prince of Ylisse and his Royal Tactician</span> </em>
</p><p>“Excuse me, young man.” Lucina jerks back, brought out of her reminiscing, and remembers where she is. “Are you going to buy that or keep staring at it.” Lucina stares at the book a moment longer before handing the shopkeeper a few coins.</p><p>She returns to her room at the inn and after having dinner and a refreshing bath, she collapses onto the bed.</p><p>The blue book sits on the side table, and she rolls onto her side to pick it up.</p><p>A memory flashes in her mind briefly. Of seeing Robin pick up a similar book once. She remembers her brown eyes, twinkling with mirth as she opens the book to the first page. Lucina watching as Robin’s expression turns into one of surprise before a smile appears on her lips, her cheeks turning pink. She purchases the book and holds it close to her heart as she takes Lucina’s hand and they return to the palace.</p><p>“How sentimental of me,” Lucina mutters, and opens the book, where the first page is an illustration of a man and woman, clearly meant to be her parents, standing side by side as they face the horizon, their hands linked together.</p><p>The book isn’t particularly long. Short stories about the Ylisse-Plegia War in the alternating point of views of her parents, albeit slightly out of character and altered to involve romantic moments between Chrom and Robin.</p><p><em>Lucina lays on the rug in her father’s</em> <em>study, papers with drawings scattered around her, and her five-year-old brother Morgan asleep beside her. She doodles a picture for her parents when her mother lets out a sudden bark of laughter. Lucina looks up to see her mother is holding the blue book she bought yesterday as she sits across Lucina’s father at the desk. Lucina goes back to drawing.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Chrom listen to this!” her mother clears her throat before speaking: </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The Royal Tactician sees the Crown Prince approaching from where she sits in the tree. She waves a hand, catching his attention.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“There you are my dear.” the Crown Prince walks up to the base of the tree, “What are you doing up there?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Enjoying the view.” the Royal Tactician replies with a smile. “Is the meeting about to begin?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“It is. Come down.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Catch me.” the Royal Tactician pushes off the branch she’s sitting on and the Crown Prince catches her in his arms effortlessly, though doesn’t put her down, rearranging her so he holds her comfortably in his arms before pressing a kiss to her cheek.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“How come you've never caught me effortlessly when I jump out of trees?” her mother’s voice is teasing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps if you weren’t drunk when you chose to jump out of trees I’d be able to.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That was <strong>one time</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And that is one time too many.” when Lucina looks up, she sees her father lean over and press a kiss to her mother’s cheek.</em>
</p><p>Three months pass and the weather turns colder, as Lucina travels to Ferox.</p><p>She takes shelter in a cave to avoid being caught in a blizzard. The fire she creates is low and crackles as the blizzard rages on outside.</p><p>She should have stayed in the village that morning. She had dismissed the warnings from the farmers, thinking she would make it to Ferox’s capital before the blizzard hit, but an encounter with a few Risen forced her to find shelter in the cave.</p><p>She wraps her cape tighter around herself.</p><p><em>Best to just wait until it passes</em>.</p><p>She brings her knees to her chest and leans against the wall of the cave, closing her eyes and letting exhaustion overcome her.</p><p>
  <em>It’s a cold winter morning when Lucina is abruptly woken up by her brother barging into her room.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucina! Wake up!” she eyes him warily before turning over in bed, closing her eyes and ignoring him. “Lucina!” footsteps near the bed, and she grunts when something heavy weighs down on her, squishing her against the mattress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Morgan.” she turns her head back to glare at him, laid out over her with a grin. “What time is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Seven!” she groans. Although seven is the time she normally gets out of bed to get in some training before breakfast (sometimes accompanied by one of her friends), today is her designated break day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s too early for this.” she buries her face into her pillow. Morgan stays splayed out over her for who knows how long, and Lucina feels herself becoming sleepy again. She hears a faint knock at the door, and Morgan's cheery voice, which she tunes out in favor of sleep.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You two look awfully comfortable.” Lucina’s eyes shoot open and she immediately attempts to get up from bed at the familiar voice, bracing herself up with her hands, causing Morgan to yelp as he topples off her and falls to the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father!” in her haste to get out of bed, Lucina trips over Morgan and falls to the ground. The two are a mess on the floor, covered by pillows and blankets. Under the blankets, Lucina can hear Chrom’s laughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Should I come back later?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Please do.” Lucina buries her face in the rug with embarrassment, and she hears him shuffle closer. She moves the blanket off her head and looks up to see Chrom holding one-year-old baby Lucina, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he smiles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Morgan wheezes from somewhere under Lucina and the second blanket. “Lucina- you’re kneeing my ribcage.” she hastily crawls off Morgan and helps him up. Chrom places baby Lucina on the floor, and Morgan instantly sits down on the rug to play with her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is Mother awake?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She’s still sleeping,” he answers, “She was up late last night, so I thought I’d let her sleep a little longer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We should all go out today!” Morgan suggests with a grin, “It was snowing last night!” he scrambles to stand up and rushes to the curtains, pulling them open to reveal the rest of the palace and garden covered in snow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sounds like a plan.” Chrom agrees immediately, “We can go after breakfast.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Are you not busy today Father? Won’t the council be upset?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They’ll throw a fit for sure.” he muses, “But the meetings today aren’t that important, so it’ll be fine.” he bends down to scoop baby Lucina up into his arms, “Let’s go wake your mother and tell her about our plans for the day.”</em>
</p><p>“It’s good to see you again Lucina.”</p><p>“Khan Flavia.” she bows to her in greeting. “Forgive my sudden visit.”</p><p>“It’s not sudden at all.” Flavia shakes her head, “But it’s strange that you arrived separately from Chrom.”</p><p>“My father’s here?”</p><p>“For the tournament. I asked Chrom to be my champion this year, just like he was before.” she pauses, “Didn’t your parents tell you?”</p><p>Lucina tries not to wince, “I- They don’t know that I’m-... here, exactly.” Flavia doesn’t press any further, and they continue down the hall until they reach the arena stands. The seats are already filled, and Lucina can see Robin and Lucina’s baby-self further away, sitting in the stands separated from the rest, meant for the Khans and visiting diplomats or royalty.</p><p>From where she stands, she can see Chrom in the arena, Falchion in hand, but is surprised to see Morgan joining him, tome out and ready. The crowd settles, and the tournament begins. Lucina watches as Chrom and Morgan fight the other two chosen champions decided by Khan Basilio.</p><p>The fight ends quickly, with Chrom and Morgan emerging victorious. Robin comes down to the middle of the arena to congratulate the two with baby Lucina. Morgan animatedly waves his arms, no doubt reenacting something he did during the fight as he jabs his arms and gestures with them wildly.</p><p>She feels the familiar, sharp twist of the knife in her heart.</p><p>
  <em>“Lucina!” she looks up to see Morgan running towards her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Morgan.” she greets him, “What is it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Someone asked me to give this to you!” he hands a sealed letter to her, and she takes it, turning it over in her hand. “She said to make sure you read it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina opens it and as she reads, a fierce blush spreads across her face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a <strong>love letter</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What’s it say?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing,” she says all too quickly, folding the letter. She makes to pocket it, but it’s deftly snatched from her fingertips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Morgan!” she hisses and glares at her brother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oooooooh so a girl wrote you a love letter?” he laughs, running and dodging Lucina who attempts to take the letter back with embarrassment and anger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She is going to kill him, little brother or not.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>Especially</strong> when he begins reading it out loud, as they pass by their parents, who are having tea at the pavilion. She watches Morgan wave at them, and she sees an opening and rushes at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And tackles him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she wasn’t absolutely focused on getting him to shut up, she would have realized that tackling him wasn’t the best idea, and they end up falling into the pond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She and Morgan stare at each other as they sit in the pond, water soaking through their clothes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the abrupt silliness of the situation, Lucina can’t help but laugh, and Morgan’s own laughter joins her, the letter forgotten for the moment as it floats in the water.</em>
</p><p>Lucina is forced out of her reminiscing when she realizes the arena stands are emptying, the spectators leaving for the celebratory feast Khan Flavia is hosting, pushing and weaving past her.</p><p>Her eyes wander back to the middle of the arena and finds Morgan staring directly at her. Lucina freezes, her brother’s gaze unwavering, and she wonders for a brief moment if he recognizes her, but she pushes that aside. Morgan has never met Marth, doesn’t know of his existence except for that Lucina hid her identity when she traveled to the past. The chances of him recognizing her are highly unlikely.</p><p>He looks away when Robin places a hand on his shoulder, a smile returning to his face, and Lucina allows her shoulders to relax before she turns and leaves.</p><p>Little more than a week later after leaving the capital of Ferox, a snowstorm hits while Lucina is traveling, and this time she is unable to find any shelter. She presses on against the wind and snow, grateful it isn’t a blizzard. She reaches a village in the middle of the night and has to knock on a few doors until she’s directed to the inn.</p><p>The innkeeper is a kind old lady, running a bath for Lucina despite her protests due to how late it is and insists it’s no trouble. She leaves the room after, and Lucina draws the curtain of the window to a close and settles down onto the bed, placing Falchion to hang off the bedpost.</p><p>She sheds her mask first, then her boots, shaking them to get rid of any snow or water that might have gotten in them. She lets her hair down as she makes her way to the tub in a separate room, shedding her clothes along the way. She cleans off the grime and dirt she’s accumulated from traveling and washes her hair before settling into the tub of now warm water.</p><p>She finds herself thinking of her family, and soaks in the tub for far too long, long enough for the water to turn lukewarm and her skin to start looking like a prune. She gets out and dries herself off, changing into her spare clothes. She doesn’t bother combing her hair and instead falls asleep immediately when her head hits the pillow.</p><p>She wakes up in the morning to a small headache, feeling a bit warm, and knows that she has the start of a fever. Still, she dresses for the day and offers to help out around the inn in exchange for being allowed to room there. The old innkeeper accepts her offer with a kind smile and Lucina spends the next two days doing chores for the old woman.</p><p>By day three, Lucina’s fever spikes, her body aching and cheeks burning with the flush of fever and she spends the next three days in bed, sleeping and eating what she can when someone brings food up to her room. She leaves the window open slightly to let the cold air in, knowing that she’s burning up, despite shivering from the cold.</p><p>She has nightmares when she sleeps while she has a fever. Nightmares of her family, dying before her. Her mother, killing her father. Lucina’s grip on Falchion tight as it impales Robin. She wakes from the nightmares with screams stuck in her throat, tears streaming down her pale face. She gasps for breath, nearly chokes on her tears as she calms down, eyes unfocused as she lays back in bed, unable to sleep until the sun rises.</p><p>
  <em>Lucina is ten, when her parents leave, to prevent the Fell Dragon from being resurrected.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina is ten, when Frederick returns weeks later, returning only with her father’s sword and her mother’s coat, bloodied and torn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucina is ten, when she understands, clutching the last remnants of her parents in her arms as she cries.</em>
</p><p>…</p><p>Lucina leaves the village the moment her fever goes away, with no words other than thanks to the innkeeper for her hospitality.</p><p>A year after she left Ylisstol, she finds herself traveling in Plegia, of all places, and bumps into Gerome and Inigo.</p><p>She actually doesn’t even realize she passes by them in the town she stops in, too focused on staring at the winter festival decorations hanging off of buildings, strung up on lamp posts and trees, lost in memory as she walks through.</p><p>
  <em>“What do you think, Lucina?” Robin asks, pointing at a few hanging trinkets in the shop. “Do you think he’ll like something like this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I think Father will like anything you give him Mother.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robin taps her chin thoughtfully, “I suppose you’re right. But it’s always been difficult choosing a present for him. It’s easy to find gifts for the Shepherds but for Chrom...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe you can make him something?” Lucina suggests, once Robin finishes buying gifts for the Shepherd’s and their children. The gifts are wrapped and packed in the carriage, leaving only one side of the carriage for Lucina and Robin to sit, and they end up sitting beside each other as the carriage makes its way back to the capital. “What did you get for me and Morgan? Maybe you can give him something similar.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, I-” Robin immediately shuts her mouth, turning to glare at Lucina. “I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to find out what my gift for you for the winter festival is!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I wouldn’t dare Mother.” Lucina smiles at her, which is followed by a yawn.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You were up late again weren’t you?” Robin frowns and raises her hands to hold Lucina’s face, turning her head side to side. “You should take a nap.” Robin decides after a moment of consideration, lowering her hands, “It’ll take at least half an hour for us to get back. You can use my lap as a pillow.” she pats her lap with a look of determination, and Lucina can only nod her head, swallowing the swirl of emotions threatening to rise out of her throat and lay down, head in her mother’s lap, staring at the pink and blue striped hat box that sits across from her before she closes her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Robin threads her fingers through Lucina’s hair, and when she begins to hum, Lucina’s eyes snap open at the familiarity of the situation. Her mother’s fingers moving through her hair, the soft hum of a lullaby as Lucina uses her mother’s lap as a pillow after tiring herself out from playing with the other children. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Exactly the same…</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you thinking about?” Robin asks, fingers stopping in their movement, hand resting on her head, the other on her shoulder. “You have the same expression Chrom gets when he’s in deep thought.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s nothing, Mother.” Lucina closes her eyes and doesn’t allow herself to cry. Doesn’t let that distant, far off memory of another lifetime bleed into this precious moment. “Just remembering something.”</em>
</p><p>“Lucina!” a hand clasps her shoulder, causing her to freeze. The former princess of Ylisse turns around.</p><p>“Inigo. Gerome.” she greets the two with a small smile. Inigo smiles in return and insists that all three of them have tea to catch up. Lucina allows herself to be dragged by her friend, and soon they are sitting at a table, and she listens in content as Inigo regales her with the stories of his and Gerome’s travels.</p><p>“Are you coming back for the Winter Festival in two weeks?” Inigo asks, and before Lucina can respond, he answers his own question. “Of course you are! I’ll write a letter to Morgan and tell him-”</p><p>“I’m not going to the Winter Festival,” Lucina abruptly cuts him off, before he can <em>actually</em> start writing a letter to her brother.</p><p>Inigo laughs after a beat. “Good joke Lucina.”</p><p>“She’s not joking, Inigo,” Gerome says, because he knows that she doesn’t just mean the Winter Festival. Inigo glances back and forth between them.</p><p>“You- don’t just mean the Winter Festival, do you?” Lucina doesn’t answer, instead staring down at her teacup. “I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, especially when I heard from Morgan that you suddenly disappeared last year.” she looks back up at him, “That and your whole- masked hero getup. But since you won’t be returning to Ylisstol anytime soon, you have to help me pick out presents for everyone.”</p><p>She blinks. “Inigo-”</p><p>“I’m not taking no for an answer Lucina.” his determined expression has her protests faltering, and the next four days is spent with the two, helping pick out gifts.</p><p>On the fifth day, Lucina leaves the inn early in the morning to avoid saying farewell to them. She leaves a letter for them though, slipping it under the door of their room, wishing them the best, and asks that they send her regards to Morgan (she avoids mentioning her parents).</p><p>It’s another year later when Lucina travels westward to Valm, to the Mila Tree, to pay her respects to Tiki. She takes off her mask, at the Manakete’s request, and Lucina listens as Tiki settles in the grass beside her and tells her about King Marth. There’s a lull in the conversation, eventually, and they sit in silence.</p><p>“Why did you leave, Lucina?”</p><p>“I did not wish to get in the way.” she answers, “I don’t belong in this time, and I would not have myself become a burden on them.”</p><p>“Lucina.” Tiki sighs, and reaches over to grasp her hand, “Chrom and Robin would never see you as a burden. You should know this by now. They love you as equally as they do the present Lucina.”</p><p>“I-” she swallows thickly, “I’m not-”</p><p>“You <em>are </em>their daughter.” Tiki squeezes her hand, “Spend as much time as you can with them until the day comes that death takes them.” she smiles, “With all you’ve been through, don’t you think you deserve to be happy? To make new memories with them?”</p><p>
  <em>Lucina spends her last afternoon in Ylisstol with her father. They sit in his study, Chrom going over papers from the Council, and Lucina sits across from him, occasionally helping him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Father?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, Lucina?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will you tell me now, how you and Mother first met?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re very persistent with that aren’t you?” Chrom chuckles, “Is that the only reason you’re helping me today?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know I enjoy helping you with-” she squints at the paper in her hand, “Passing laws on allowing chickens inside of churches.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chrom laughs. “I suppose I can tell you.” he clears his throat, and he begins to tell her how he and Robin met. How he was traveling with Frederick and Lissa and they found Robin unconscious on the ground, in the middle of an open field. How Robin didn’t remember who she was but somehow knew Chrom’s name. He tells her a few more stories, and Lucina listens, taking the stories and storing them deep into her heart.</em>
</p><p>Lucina stares at the double doors, leading to the throne room of the palace, wrought with nervousness. The guards open the doors, and she grips Falchion as she steps into the room.</p><p>
  <em>Two years. </em>
</p><p>She sees Morgan, bent down in front of her now older present self, carrying a blue-haired baby in his arms.</p><p>
  <em>Four months. </em>
</p><p>She sees Chrom laughing, as Robin swats his arm with a book.</p><p>
  <em>And-</em>
</p><p>“Lucina?”</p><p>
  <em>26 days.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>